


想到怎么描述bright的神仙颜值了！！！

by ariesisfire



Category: Bright Eyes (Band)
Genre: Other, bright win - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesisfire/pseuds/ariesisfire
Relationships: bright win
Kudos: 1





	想到怎么描述bright的神仙颜值了！！！

鬓若刀裁、眉如墨画、面若桃瓣、目若秋波

虽怒视而若笑，即嗔视而有情


End file.
